Till His Last Breath
by Tea-and-scone-alliance
Summary: High School AU. Rated M for a reason. Arthur is a teenager who attends the same high school as Alfred. With an abusive father and brother Peter who had grown up into a world of pain and misery, can Alfred just be the light that Arthur so desperately needs in his time of depression. US X Suicidal/ Punk UK. Note a box of tissues is recommended, this is not a happy romance fan-fiction
1. Chapter 1

Till His Last Breath

Tea and Scone Alliance

Suicide AU High school, Please note I do not promote cutting, drinking bleach and other attempts of suicide. If you need help please talk to someone, anyone or call your national suicide hotline. Pairing US x suicidal/punk UK. Also please note UK is a little bit OOC. But that is intentional.

**CAUTION: CONTAINS SUICIDAL ATTEMPTS, DRUG USE, CHARACTER DEATH, INTENITONAL STARVING AND MENTIONING OF RAPE.**

**Chapter 1: Wrist cuts and cornflakes.**

_Arthur Kirkland never took too much thought for how he would die. Never did he want to die an old feeble man in his warm bed with a sickly worried wife over his bed. He thought to himself that he never deserved something so pleasant. _

_While most people fear death, the curious thought of what is after death. Arthur welcomed it in full arms. Though the thought of curiosity never slipt his mind. Is there are a god, is there nothing, is there another life? Who knows, only those who have passed from world of the living can say but they are forced into a still eerie silence, never to speak only to leave those still alive wondering._

_Standing at the ledge of his roof top apartment, only the quiet chirp of the pigeon at his feet could lock out the blissful silence. With bustling traffic at the bottom of the six stories tall old brick building that was in dire need of a touch up he knew that if he did jump he would either plummet straight into the ground or crash directly into an inspecting driver. He knew either way he was going to die and he couldn't be happier._

_He heard the running steps of someone behind him along with the rasping pants; he knew that belonged to that boisterous American Alfred, the only friend he had ever known in his miserable life. Shouting followed as he stood only meters away from Arthur but Arthur did not register as it was only empty words exceeding from Alfred's mouth. Taking a final deep breath he allowed his toes to curl over the edge and he lent forward._

~Time skip backwards~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Arthur woke up to the infuriating noise of his alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand next to his double bed that was lined with midnight black bed sheets and a crumpled comforter that was lying messily at the bottom of the bed with a union jack over on top.

Groggily waking up he rubbed his eyes with his back of his hand revealing the multiple stab wounds lingering up his arm. They were a heap of messy, untidy slashes, some had healed overs were taking their time as the wound was wrapped up in a tight white dressing which he had become expertly skilled with over his time of self-harm.

Stepping out of bed not bothering to make it like his usual routine he walked over to the dresser at the other side of the room,pulling out a white t-shirt along with a black leather jacket that was well used but well kept, a pair of denim jeans and his favourite union jack kerchief. He slid the shirt over his bare torso that had not yet been covered in scars and cuts **yet,** and placed the jacket over the top to hide the endless amounts of cuts on his arms. He was thankful that it was autumn and the weather was just comfortable for jackets and long-sleeved shirts.

He stepped into his denim jeans and slowly pulled them up, over his bruises from his abusive father, wincing at each time the fabric would rub against a blotchy purple bruise. Finally pulling it to his slender waist he grabbed the belt that was sitting on top of the dark wooden dresser and slid it around the waist band, tightening it to a constricting pressure that somehow comforted him.

He picked up his black and white checker backpack at the front of the door and made his way down the hallway. He past his father's room seeing the drunk was thankfully asleep as he lightly treaded his way into the kitchen where he saw his younger brother Peter sitting at the breakfast bar of the apartment. Placing down his backpack at the end of the hallway he allowed himself to inspect his brother for any new marks sent from his father.

He was dressed in a plain blue shirt with three quarter length khaki shorts and a saddened look on his face as he ate his cornflakes in silence. Arthur walked up his little brother giving him a pained look as he looked to his arm to see a forming bruise. Ruffling his hair as he received an annoyed groan from his younger brother he walked over to the pantry to pull out the cornflakes box and pulled out a small amount into the breakfast bowl, that was smaller than his brothers.

He sat down next to his brother and they ate in silence, well more like Arthur looked at his food and Peter was just playing with the now sloppy wet bowl of cornflakes. Once Arthur took about half of his food he walked over to the sink and tilted the bowl so the half eaten cornflakes dripped into the sink. Peter followed his suit as he placed his bowl in the sink and ran over to the door of the apartment placing his slightly worn joggers over his feet and grabbed his red and blue backpack that was lying loosely on the corner of the chairs backing.

Arthur walked over to the TV cabinet where he always kept a spare set of socks just in case he needed to dash out quickly without disturbing his father and slid them on one foot and a time. Following Peter he placed his red converse on his feet almost forgetting to tie the laces as he walked back to the hallway and picked up his backpack.

Peter and Arthur walked down the five flights of stairs still not talking as they reached the first floor just above the ground floor. Knocking on door 1 they heard a loud distinct American 'In a minute' as they stood outside waiting for Alfred.

In a minute turned into five minutes later as Alfred dashed out of the door barely looking presentable. With a white shirt with the American flag centred into the middle, a pair of black denim jeans and a pair of blue vans at his feet. He shut the door with a loud bang as papers flew out of his green backpack.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and bent down to help the American pick up the piles of paper. Once he got up Alfred raised his voice and yelled "Thanks Artie, now are we going to walk to school now?"

"Idiot, it's Arthur, not Artie and yes we can, you took your time today git."

"Yeah sorry bout that overslept." Alfred admitted as he shrugged his shoulders at the smaller Brit who let out an unimpressed scoff. The younger Brit immediately snapped at the American, grabbing him by the bottom hem of his shirt and harshly tugging it, without receiving the slightest budge from Alfred.

"Oh just hurry up will you, I need to drop Peter to school." Arthur said ignoring the fact that Peter was attempting to yank the American to the door.

"Yeah c'mon guys if I'm late again Mr Germania is going to give me another detention!" Peter shouted as he finally managed to make Alfred move, by Alfred actually walking towards the door without any sign of rebellion.

"Alright little dude." Alfred joked as he pushed the smallest Brit off his shirt and continued walking ahead of both Brits.

The trio walked outside of the apartment to only look at the grey and miserable sky. It represented how Arthur felt, physically and mentally miserable as his legs trudged against the concrete pathway only have listening to what Alfred was saying. Empty words escaped the American and the full bream smile not leaving his face once.

'I wish I could smile like that' Arthur thought as he nodded absentmindedly to Alfred's words.

Arthur wouldn't admit it to himself as his normally proud and stoic gentlemanly figure had of course needed to be maintained, but he couldn't help the feelings he felt towards his somewhat forced friendship between Alfred and himself. But Arthur couldn't help but feel that his feelings towards his American friend were more mutual and most defiantly one-sided.

_It was almost two years ago when Alfred and his family had moved into the apartment block. Arthur's father had only grown more bitter and violent so seeing Arthur in fully clothed clothing, not daring to show a patch of skin was completely normal for the Brit and the people around him. _

_On Alfred's arrival Arthur found himself standing outside on the concrete steps towards the entrance of the brick building. Not looking at anything in particular, only thinking about his most certainly uncertain future. When a pair of unfamiliar vans dressed thickly in stars and stripes crossed his eyes as he stared to the ground._

_Heaving a heavy and uninterested sigh as his gaze shifted from the floor to the most vibrant blue eyes he had ever seen._

"Yo Iggy, I kinda lost ya for a minute there didn't I?" Alfred snapped the Brit out from his thoughts. As he gained his composure he realised that he has stopped walking all together and Peter gave a huff in frustration and let out a:

"You guys are nothing but jerks! I'm going to be late and you're only going to make it worse!" Peter shouted before running down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him. In a blink of an eye Peter was down at the end of the street, running against the sides of multi-coloured cars and ran towards the dip in the footpath where the older teens could no longer see him.

"Shit we have to go after him!" Arthur said before he ran at a pace slightly slower than his younger brother's. Starving himself wasn't paying off at all as he found his entire body week as each foot pounded into the concrete pathway. Passing concerned onlookers as he and Alfred ran down the street with Peter's smaller body nowhere in sight, worry began to build up in Arthur's stomach. He felt sick as if he were going to vomit out the pitiful excuse of a breakfast.

Alfred was only a few paces behind the rasping Brit as each step he took would impact heavily upon his fragile body. Eventually he found himself slowing down and watched as Alfred swiftly passed him. Kneeling over so his wrists were crushing his knee caps, he looked down at the floor. 'I'm so useless, I can't do anything, I can't help anyone, Peter just ran off and it's my entire fault! It's a big city I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to Peter. He's the only family I care for now…' Arthur internally scolded himself, 'not the time, I can punish myself later' he thought before attempting to catch up to Alfred.

Alfred swore aloud as he heard the cry of Peter's distress coming from an abandoned alleyway of the city. He'd always wanted to be a hero, so now was his perfect chance. But he had to think about this with the greatest amount of precision and caution. Argh who needs it anyways, heroes always jumped into things without thinking, check out superman, he practically saved Lois Lane from dying without a moment of thought.

He could do this, he reminded himself as he gulped and took a step into the alleyway. Despite the day being somewhat cloud covered the entire alleyway was shrouded in darkness, it was as if this one point of the city had some hoe deflected the sun completely, leaving the creepy aura of dead plain creepy. Yes creepy was the perfect word to fit it and somewhere in this creepy alleyway was hopefully Peter.

Litter surrounded the entire alleyway; from degraded and ripped open bags of rubbish to broken, smashed bottles and remains of cigarette butts and some rolled up and powdery substances that Alfred was sure were 'illegal'. Even the two buildings beside the narrow gap were covered in endless amounts of graffiti, all in faded colours over the years and posters which had deteriorated over time. Covering a few of the graffiti and posters were a few patches of a dried red substance and to his utter shock one poster with uncle Sam on it was slightly covered in it, fresh.

Walking down the alleyway at a slow steady pace he wished that Arthur was here but he couldn't go back for him. He had to remind himself that he was fine and Peter was in more danger than Arthur was. Just as Alfred gained his barring he completely lost it with another shrill cry from Peter. This time it wasn't muffled and this time it sounded more distressed and desperate.

Not thinking in the slightest, Alfred sprinted towards the end of the alleyway where there was another section to it lingering off into the right. He ignored the stich that was slowly growing in his appendix for he had to keep going.

Once he made it around the corner to his utter horror, there was Peter with his pants completely torn off and cast aside on the disgusting mess of a floor. And behind him was a man covered by the shadow of the dimmed light, pants down and member mercilessly thrusting into Peter. Peter only let out shuddering gasps of displeasure as he attempted to scream for help, only to be silenced by a large and glove covered hand.

Alfred was in utter shock. What should he do? What could he do? He had to be the hero somehow and in some way. From what he saw the man holding down Peter was currently threatening the boy with a knife in his hand. So there was no way he could go in there unarmed. He hid behind the dumpster that was currently placed only a few paces from where Peter and the mysterious man were. Looking frantically around for some sort of weapon, he couldn't see much only then did he feel the cold brush of the wind and the whirl of a blurred figure.

It was Arthur running straight into the scene.

"ARTHUR NO!" Alfred all but screamed as he jumped from the dumpster out into the open and there on the floor to his utter displeasure was a body…

**A/N: *pulls on Shakespeare voice* Ahem the tale of two lovers, a boy and a well…boy. One struggles with the faults of life and the other is completely oblivious to the others. Will they fall in love before the time is up? Only time will tell…and a matter of awkward moments when Lara puts them in a box together to make them make out. *sigh* Ah So here's my question for you dear reader, who lived and who died? Who is this mysterious man and why to rape Peter? Ta ta for now, let that quench your curiosity. Note American Guns and An English Rose is still going and this is another major fanfic I am writing. Love afterlife may be deleted, (stupid idea) I can't work with countries only humans!**


	2. Chapter 2

Till His Last Breath

Tea and Scone Alliance

30/05/14

**Usual warnings angst mentioning of rape and cutting**

**Chapter 2: Nana's house**

"I hate this fucking world, you can't fucking trust anyone," was all that Alfred was able to hear as he walked slowly around the corner, "fucking asshole." He heard the voice continue and the sound of something hard-hitting against something soft.

To his somewhat pleasure, Arthur was not the body that was on the floor. It was a man, defiantly, but Alfred couldn't recognise his face. Alfred saw Arthur kick the body once more before walking over to Peter's trembling body. The Brit was able to gather Peter's crumpled khaki shorts and pants and slid them on as gently as he could over Peter's legs, all the while muttering soothing words while he did so.

Alfred didn't know how to feel, he was so confused as what had just unfolded in front of him. With wide blue eyes he looked over to Arthur who was now slowly lifting Peter's body up, allowing the boy to stand on his two feet. It wasn't necessarily working as the poor boy swayed side to side and looked as if he were to lose consciousness at any second.

Gaining his barring Alfred was able to talk, his mouth no longer wordlessly opening and closing with no sound. Grabbing Arthur's attention as he held the boy in place Alfred spoke with concern and confusion coaxing each of his words, "Arthur, what's going on dude? Did you know him?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied breathlessly though maintaining seriousness, "Peter should be fine I guess. I mean he was the pastor at the local church and…it wasn't the first time he's done it."

That left Alfred stunned, Peter wasn't the first and from the sounds of it Arthur had been mercilessly violated by the man. Rage boiled up in the pit of Alfred's stomach from the tone of Arthur's voice.

'He took it as nothing. Getting raped by a man in a fucking alleyway and he took it as if it never happened?!' Alfred internally thought as his vibrant blues dimmed in colour and aggression filled them to the brim.

Rushing forward, so that he and Arthur were almost touching noses, not in the slightest romantic, "Arthur how dare you say that about yourself! Even about your younger brother?!" Alfred shouted into Arthur's face, who didn't flinch in the slightest which concerned the rage infused American.

"Alfred calm down he'll be alright, look I know I don't have anything like HIV or AID's I check after he raped me last time, trust me he'll be fine."

"Arthur are you really that stupid? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Don't you care about your brother? It's not about what he's been through and what he'll get it's about the how he'll cope. People who get raped are hardly the same person they used to be!" Alfred shouted while shaking the Briton who rolled his eyes in return. Flicking Alfred's hands from his shoulders Arthur walked back over to his brother and picked him up _carefully, _with one hand underneath his lower back and the other wrapped around his torso Arthur lifted him up and walked past Alfred giving a slight 'tsk' as he briskly walked past him and out of the alleyway.

Alfred blinked as he saw Arthur's shadow slowly dwindle away towards the street. 'What?' was all Alfred could think before turning around and ran with a light jog over to Arthur.

"Arthur you can't just let him go to school after that!"

"Of course not you git! I am taking him to my nanas, she hates me but she loves Peter." Arthur said motioning to the now unconscious Brit in his hands. Alfred saw in the corner of his eye Arthur try to readjust Peter's position in his hand as the small boy was constantly slipping.

"Here let me," Alfred said before snatching the boy out of Arthur's hands without a word in edge wise. Arthur didn't want to, but allowed Alfred to carry his younger brother in full arms. With a shy blush upon his face Arthur mumbled a small 'thank you' before averting his gaze to the concrete floor.

"M' sorry what was that?" Alfred teased.

"I said thank you, you tosser." Arthur huffed crossing his arms over the over as he walked. Arthur didn't notice the smirk that rose to Alfred's face as they walked side by side.

"So Artie, where does your old granny live?"

"Ah just off Brunswick street, shouldn't take too long to get there. It's only a block or two away from here."

"Sweet." Was the short and quick reply that Arthur really didn't feel like correcting the grammatical errors.

* * *

Finally after a long walk and Alfred complaining the entire time they made it to Arthur's nanas house. As it was only just in the outer suburbs of the city it was a very tiny house. It was a very small granny flat style house. With a veranda out the front with a beautiful array of potted flowers Alfred could not name. The house was dipped in white paint and with small amounts of green lining the poles holding up the roof for support.

Walking up to the veranda they didn't notice the figure sitting on the veranda swing chair that was in an assorted arrangement of embroiders pillows.

"Oh my hello boys." The woman said in a dainty British accent—almost cockney. Scaring the living daylights out of the pair and nearly making Alfred drop hold of Peter.

"Hello nana," Arthur replied crisply.

The older woman was sitting in the chair with a slight slouch in her back which wouldn't help her posture any worse than it was. Her face was slightly wrinkled over time and her hair was a light tone of steel grey and her eyes a faded green compared to Arthur's. "Oh as cheery as ever are you not Arthur dearie, oh my looks like you've brought a friend. Don't be shy lovey." She said gesturing to the empty space beside her.

Arthur sighed and reluctantly sat down next to his nana. She smiled a gentle smile before wrapping her arms around Arthur, dropping the knitting in the process. "Oh my Arthur getting on the skinny side aren't we?" She asked as she felt his ribs jut out in her hold. "I guess I will have to fatten you up again, are you peckish?"

"Uh no nana, I actually came to give you Peter, well you see uh…" Arthur trailed off feeling slightly awkward as he came to her the first time it happened to him.

"It's all right dearie I understand, come on let's go inside I'll give you and your friend here a cup of tea and then you'll be off." She cooed before sitting up and moving to the front door. The boys followed her in.

The house was fairly small, almost reminding them of the houses back in Manchester. The living room was small but seemingly spacious with old wallpaper designs and antiques littering the entire room—scratch that—house. Next to the living room was a dining room with silverware already set on the table for one. Straight ahead was the clean kitchen with sunflower designs for curtains blocking the window in front of the sink.

A bedroom lingered to the left of the kitchen and a bathroom to the right, another bedroom was opposite the living room.

"Uh not to be rude but where do I put Peter?"

"Oh there's a bedroom to the left." She said sweetly pointing to the closed door. Alfred nodded and walked into the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Arthur love sit down I'll make you a cup of tea, two sugars and milk?" Arthur complied by sitting down on the faded pink and green couch which had floral designs on the fabric. His nana smiled before walking in the kitchen to boil the water.

"As always nana." Arthur replied absently as he looked through the pictures of when he was happy, when they all were happy. He and Peter used to be happy and if there was some way he could get that to happen again, he would.

Just as he got deep into thought, Alfred walked out of the bedroom and sat next to Arthur. "Why do you hate your grandma? She seems pretty nice."

"That's the problem she is."

"Uh not following."

Arthur gave a sigh before propping himself fully onto the couch. "Well Alfred let's just say a lot of things have happened in my life and my nana as never really been there for me. Only peter."

"Arthur you gotta tell me more, I can't just sit here and pretend I know what's going on in your mind."

"Alfred it's not that simp—"

"There you are dearies a nice cup of warm tea." Elizabeth cut Arthur off as she placed down a tray of teacups filled to the brim of a milky white brown liquid.

"Thank you nana." Arthur said as he took a cup from the tray and slid the handle through his slender fingers.

"Yeah thanks a lot Mrs." Alfred said before taking a brave step and picking up the tea he did not look interested to drink.

"Oh come now don't be so formal call me Elizabeth." She chided as well as taking her cup and sitting down on the armchair sitting aside the couch.

The trio sat in silence, two were drinking their tea silently while the third took small sips and grimaced at the taste which Elizabeth caught up on.

"Oh I am so sorry love, I should have known to ask before I made the tea."

"S' all right ma'am, but coffee is more my cup of tea."

"I knew it I took you for a coffee loving gentleman." Elizabeth said smiling into the porcelain cup. Arthur sat awkwardly in his seat glancing in-between Elizabeth and Alfred as they took small chat. He felt so out-of-place sitting there, so he decided to check up on his brother.

"I will be back soon; I am just going to pop in to see how Peter is doing." He declared before setting down his teacup in the saucer and walked up to the door of the bedroom. Alfred stared at Arthur with great compassion as he watched Arthur move before flicking his attention back to Elizabeth, who was keen to start-up another conversation.

Arthur shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed that was thickly dressed in pink and blue floral quilt and comforter sets. His brother lied on top of the pillow soundlessly sleeping with a quivering lip imprinted on his lips. Arthur frowned at this and moved over to pull his brother into his lap as he sat down onto the bed.

Peter immediately groped for comfort, clutching onto his brothers jacket for support, the lip turned into a soft smile that he hadn't seen the entire morning. Running his hair through the silky golden blonde locks that looked as fragile as string, he stared into the closed lids of his brothers eyes in deep thought.

He didn't want his brother to go down the same path as him. Honestly, cutting and hurting himself as a payment of redemption and punishment was as low as anyone could go. He didn't want that for peter he deserved a better life than this.

Peter didn't deserve an abusive drunk as a father, he needed support. Support that Arthur had missed out on his childhood. His nana could do just that, but the old women couldn't handle two children, sure Arthur would help around if she needed it but, she was eighty-five for goodness sake and he and peter were just the mistakes that came late in their parents' lives.

Sensing it as his time to go he shifted his brother out of his hold and lifted the comforter over his body which surrounded itself in the warmth of the quilt. He pushed himself of the bed and crossed the room to the door, opening it and closing it in silence as he stepped back into the longue room.

Arthur and Alfred only stayed a short while longer before thanking Elizabeth and departing the house. The made it to high school two hours late and they didn't speak a word to anyone as why they were tardy. Only the concerned looks that Alfred gave Arthur in Science class could bring forth the occurrence of the morning.

* * *

**A/N Ah had some free time to do something short and quick, had no time for American Guns but I still am going strong!**

**Stay Awesome and ship USUK till theres no tomorrow!**

**LK :3**


End file.
